The Island
by Theslowboxer
Summary: My AU take on the Purge movie set on Vancouver island Canada. Military Characters, High Tech later on. Language, gore, and lots of action


**Chapter One The Beginning **

**Authors Note: This is the first story I've ever written or uploaded so please be kind. It takes the premise of the movie The Purge and puts it on a larger (and smaller) scale in Canada as opposed to the United States. **

In hindsight they should have known. More importantly HE should have known. He should have known that it wasn't just grandstanding by the government and over sensationalizing in the media. They were serious this time. When Harper was voted out many thought that this would finally bring change to their nation. they couldn't have been more right. The newly elected party hadn't been around very long. they gained popularity with the more radical members of society until finally through grand gestures and pretty speeches they won themselves a majority government. Immediately after election they put forth a plan to drop crime within the country while simultaneously removing the strain from the prison systems. The plan was this, designate an area of the country as lawless. Meaning there would be no police, no military, no ambulances, no fire crews and especially no government involvement. It would be anarchy in its truest form. An option would be given to prisoners holding a life sentence, stay in jail, or live out the rest of our life in relative freedom away from society. The prime location was discussed, an island would be ideal to prevent escape because once you entered the island you were not allowed out. Several candidates were discussed Prince Edward Island was dismissed as being too small and it would quarantine an entire province. Baffin island was a big contender due to its remoteness and size but it was also dismissed because of how barren and cold a large portion of it was. Finally after much backroom debate in secret conferences Vancouver island was finally picked as an ideal candidate. Notices would be issued that residents had a month to vacate or be considered refugees on the island stripped of their citizenship and basic rights as Canadians. Some heeded the warnings, many, too many did not.

On the night of December 3rd 2014, Master Corporal Jack Hawkins was pissed to put it lightly. It was rather annoying how often he seemed to be put into situations like this 26 years old with an IQ of 215 and secretly worth over 1.5 billion he had missed the last bus. He rode the bus out of a personal choice having decided at the age of 19 he didn't exactly like people knowing how much he was worth, with this in mind he created a second identity. During most of the week he was known as Jonathan Hawkins Genius billionaire, founder and CEO of TAC-6 Industries, a multinational tech company that designed and built computer and armour technologies for the worlds militaries. However he also liked to live as Jack Hawkins a master corporal in the Canadian Armed Forces Primary reserve. Out of 32 Service Battalion in Victoria BC he was just now returning from a field exercise and was tired and exhausted.

"Figures I miss the fucking bus" he said in disgust. It was the middle of the night beside the highway and he had jogged the last kilometre from his unit with a rucksack on just to watch it pull away its tail lights shining through the dark rainy night almost mockingly.

"_Might as well just call my driver" _ thinking to himself that this was his only real option left he pulled out his phone and was about to make the call when he heard footsteps behind him.

"Shit! Was that the last bus?"

"Fuck" Jack muttered under his breath. He knew if he called Dawson now to come and pick him up his cover would be blown. Having someone to come and pick you up in a Rolls Royce doesn't exactly scream 'I just had a friend in the area'.

He knew the voice though it belonged to Cpl Jessica Dunley a clerk who worked in the orderly room.

"Damn it now what am I supposed to do? That was the only way I had to get home and I am NOT carrying this fucking ruck all the way to Langford!"

Jack couldn't help but chuckle at the thought of that. Jess was tiny, barely even five foot four the rucksack looked like you could fit her in it and still have room for a spare pair of boots. He felt like an asshole knowing all he had to do was make one phone call and he could have her there by a god damn helicopter if he so chose. However he had spent years of his life cultivating this second identity and he wasn't about to throw it all away because some cute clerk was giving him the damsel in distress routine. She _was_ cute though short and compact yet still gave the impression she could march your ass into the ground just to prove a point. Long straight brown hair pulled into a proper military bun that poked out behind her beret. Even in combats which weren't exactly flattering to begin with she looked good. Too bad that she was happily married for three years to Sgt Chris Dunley in the Canadian Scottish Infantry Regiment or else he might have pursued her.

"Why don't you just call Chris?"

"The C Scotts were doing their own ex and he's rear party. He doesn't get back till tomorrow"

"Well Shit looks like were stuck here. Unless you know someone you can call?" He said this almost hopefully.

"Not at 11:30 PM I don't, what are we gonna do?"

Thinking Jack realized there was really only one thing he could do with out giving himself away "I don't know about you but I see a decent stand of trees over there" Pointing to a small wooded area off behind them "Decent spread between trees, elevated and enough cover that we shouldn't get noticed by the Cops until at least tomorrow morning"

"Wait your going to hooch it?" She was referring to the term used for setting up a half shelter with the tarp and cord in each of their rucksacks.

"Unless you have a better plan my dear short friend?"

"Ok first, fuck you I'm 5'4" not 4'5" and second ... no not really" she said looking down and shuffling her foot back and forth. Seriously she couldn't get any cuter if she tried.

Sighing Jack shouldered his pack and adjusted his beret as it got jostled as he put on the 60lb rucksack "Well, onwards and upwards I guess" Jack said starting for the small stand of trees.

What looked like just a small stand of trees at first was quickly revealed to be the edge of a small undeveloped forest of BC pines and firs they moved a small way in and dropped their rucks "this looks like a good enough spot Jack said as he pulled a small battery lantern from the top pouch of his pack. It was a slightly elevated hill between two towering trees that would keep the ground relatively dry when the rains inevitably started falling in earnest that night. Turning on the lantern they started the business of setting up their shelter zipping together their ground sheets into one larger shelter. Using bungee cord and stakes from their packs they had a small A frame set up in less than five minutes. Next came the business of getting their sleeping bags out from the bottom of their rucks as well as the waterproof gortex bag or "Bivvy bag" putting it together Jack unstrapped his foam sleeping mat he'd bought from the side of his rucksack and slipped it into the bag under the sleeping bag. With his bedroll set up he looked over at Dunley and had to suppress a laugh. She had her sleeping bag set up but was struggling to finish blowing air into the "self inflating" army air mattress. Looking up at Jack she scowled and said "say one fucking word and ill shove that fancy Therma rest up your ass"

"What? I figured Chris would have insisted you get one. I thought all the infantry had them."

"Yeah he has one but seeing as I'm a clerk and most of them time we go into the field we're in mod tent with cots I figured I'd just use the money for rent."

Shaking his head and trying not to chuckle he started packing up their extra gear to keep it dry. There wasn't really anything wrong with the air mattresses they could just be a pain in the ass and they never stayed inflated. He took off his beret folded it up and placed it in his leg pocket and began to strip down to his boxers and t shirt. Placing his clothing into his bivvy bag to stay dry he climbed in and got comfy. While every effort was often made Privacy wasn't always possible within the military when it came to female members. He figured he'd get in first and give her the opportunity to get undressed and into bed. He heard her lift up her side of the shelter and climb in placing her uniform inside the bag and get comfy. once she was in she scooted closer to his back to stay warm and they both grew still.

"I turned your light off and put it back in your ruck"

"Thanks Jess"

"Night Jack"

"Night Jess"

Settling in closer together for comfort and warmth they were both asleep within minutes.

They didn't hear the siren go off five minutes later.

They were both awoken the next morning rather suddenly by the sound of a large crash.

"What the hell was that?" Jess muttered groggily. Jack had a suspicion but he wasn't sure it could have actually happened.

"Stay here and stay quiet until I call you out" he whispered to her as he quickly pulled on his pants and boots "I'm going to go and check it out but be ready to run" with that cryptic message he rolled out.

The sun hadn't truly risen above the horizon yet and the light rainfall coming from the overcast sky gave everything a slight grey cast to it. As his eyes adjusted to the light he spotted the source of the noise. A small car had wrapped itself around a tree and its occupants were stumbling their way up the hill, its _armed_ occupants. As Jack looked he noticed how giggly and uncoordinated they were and saw the bottle of expensive looking tequila in the hands of one of them. They were a rough looking bunch, the man in front was wearing work boots, dirty jeans and under denim jacket, a thin grey thermal shirt favoured by outdoor workers in the nearby town of Sooke. The blood covering his hands and the front of his shirt plus the machete in his hand and the .45 tucked into his waistband kind of ruined the hard working citizen look. The rest of them, four in total were wearing some variation of blue collar work dress and sporting a variety of weapons. Only two others had guns one a nub nosed revolver and another, a hunting rifle. The other two used a bloody baseball bat and an axe respectively. They were too busy stumbling around and yelling to each other to have noticed him but that wouldn't last for long. Putting some distance between himself and the shelter he started walking towards the drunks. He was pretty confidant that he knew what had happened during the night but he needed to be sure before he did anything to hurt these men. He was pretty confidant of his odds as part of his regular workout routine involved mainly boxing with bits and pieces of various other martial arts thrown in to keep his mind entertained. While normally taking on five armed men would have been an insanely stupid idea with their intoxication and his speed both mental and physical he figured the risks were downgraded to just really stupid.

Finally it seemed the leader had noticed him standing there as he looked up and pointed his machete at him. "Well, well, well, gentleman what's this? I mean we were going to go all the way to Langford for our next batch of fun but I suppose we could have an appetizer" The round of drunken laughter that followed was grating but it reassured Jack that they were overconfident not caring if he was military or not, to them he was just prey.

"Bout time this new government did something right. No cops, no laws just chaos and endless fun" clearly this guy was crazy. Jack would have guessed he had voted for this government if he could believe the guy had ever voted in his life. Either way he had all the confirmation he needed.

Narrowing his eyes the leader pointed his machete again and ordered him closer. Keeping his hands up in apparent surrender he walked forward until he was within arms reach.

"Down on your knees fucker" the drunken maniac whispered. When Jack refused he saw the anger grow in the mans eyes and therefore was somewhat prepared for the punch to the gut that followed. As Jack doubled over only partially faking it, one of the other men had finally taken notice of their shelter and more unfortunately the number of packs lined up outside it.

"Hey Paul! looks like there's two of them!"

That clinched it in his mind, looking up Jack saw that the leader who's name was apparently Paul was looking over at the shelter and not at him. Seeing this as his moment he sprang up from his crouched position where he had been pretending to nurse his stomach and shot out a hard right cross straight to the mans trachea. Continuing with his momentum he followed up with a knee to the abdomen and planted his foot on the backside of Paul's knees forcing him to a kneeling position. Quickly he moved behind him and wrapped his right arm under Paul's chin until he grabbed onto his shoulder and his left arm caught his chin in the crook of his elbow and pulled his arms apart as hard as he could. Paul's neck snapped with a sound like a dry branch breaking. The entire exchange lasted three and a half seconds. Jack reached down to the now dead body's waistband and pulled the .45 free. Hoping against hope that it was loaded he raised the weapon at the man who now had his revolver pointed at him and snapped off a shot blowing a hole through him that left an exit wound the size of a grapefruit. The next immediate threat was the one who had discovered their shelter who was in the process of chambering a round into the shouldered hunting rifle. Jack's shot caught him above the eye and blew a quarter of his head off. By this time the other two men had started to rush him. Sidestepping axe man's running swing he kicked him in the abdomen and shot him in the back of the head as he stumbled past which left bat man. Ducking under the mans wild swing Jack lunged forward, wrapped his arm around the mans neck placed the gun against his chest and pulled the trigger three times. The shots were muffled by his body.

Jack took a moment now to breathe and really realize what he had just done. Yesterday he had never before killed a man and today he had killed five in less than a minute. checking the magazine he saw he had one round left plus one in the chamber. Tucking the weapon into the back of his pants he turned around just in time for-

"Holy SHIT!" Jess, he had almost forgotten she was there. She was looking at the scene of carnage in a mix of disgust, fascination, and fear. "What the fuck did you _do_ to them?"

"I killed them" Jack stated still not entirely able to come to terms with what had just happened.

"No shit Sherlock I was watching since you rolled out of the tent. What the fuck was that? You just flowed, one second you were there, the next you were shooting somebody in the back of the head like it was nothing!"

"I-It wasn't nothing believe me and really? How many times have you seen me practising this Wednesday nights? The fact that I can do that surprises you?"

"Seeing you practise, and watching you calmly execute five people is entirely different."

"Listen we don't have time for this" As confused as Jack was about what he had just done he knew there were more important things to worry about. "As I'm sure you've figured out, The Purge was real, and we need to get the hell out of here. I have a place up island were I can guarantee we will be safe there but first were going to need a few things. Weapons and vehicles for one."

"Well what do you suggest then?" Jess asked impatiently with her arms crossed. It was kind of hard to take her annoyance seriously when she was standing there in her underwear, t-shirt and combat boots.

"Pack up and get dressed we're heading back to the armouries"

They had their camp packed up and were fully dressed and ready to go in roughly ten minutes. Jack traded out his beret for his boonie cap to aid in blending in to the woods they would be trekking through. In order to stay off the roads and out of sight they had to turn a fifteen minute walk down the street into a 45 minute ruck march through dense woods with the aid of a compass and map of the area.

Tugging his boonie hat lower over his eyes to keep the rain out he tucked the map and compass back into his pocket stepped off on what he had a sneaking suspicion would be one hell of a ride.

**AN: And there it is! The first story ever written by me, your man Boxer! Please let me know what you think but be kind I beg you my ego is fragile enough as it is. I'm sure there are many mistakes throughout cause hey! I don't have an editor but I'll get there. We'll see when my next update is. I can't give a definitive date yet but hopefully not like months away. Anyhoo... see ya! - TheSlowBoxer**


End file.
